


Perfect Partner

by samuraiheart



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Soul Mate AU, kitadaichi, moving soul mate tattoo au, moving tattoo au, put them together and
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 00:19:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6216025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samuraiheart/pseuds/samuraiheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata has a moving soul mate crow tattoo named Rolling Thunder and Kageyama's so unoriginal he didn't even name his</p><p>A very fluffy moving soul mate tattoo au</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect Partner

**Author's Note:**

> FLUFF  
> The world runs on fluff so here is my Kagehina contribution  
> 

The whistle blows. We win, 25-8 against the Yukigaoka. It was an easy win, as expected, but the one thing weighs heavily on my mind. Actually, one person. That 3rd year. Hinata Shouyo. He pisses me off. 

"What was he doing for the past 3 years?! What a waste of athletic ability."

I shake my head tersely. Just thinking about him pisses me off. So I decide to stop thinking about him. 

Except I can't. He's a ball of energy on the court, pursuing the ball to the end. I hate to admit it but I admire that. Unlike some people on my team... My mind wanders to Kunimi and my face turns into a scowl. What would it be like to play with an athlete like that... No, what am I thinking? Hinata sucks. His passes, his blocks... Especially his receives are horrible. But his spike... It gave me chills. The crow on my forearm caws in protest as shivers go up my arm. Now whenever I think of him, all I can see is his tear stained hart broken face and the words, "If your the King that rules the court, I'll have to defeat you, and I'll be the last one standing" echoes in my mind. 

~

In a world where everyone becomes happy with their "soul mate" I am alone. Almost all of my grade has found their soul mate, and by the age of 16 you're supposed to have already met. School is nothing but preparation for the rest of your life with your soul mates. Mates will plan to go to the same high school and college, then go on to live together for the rest of their lives. My nose scrunches in disgust. All these couples all over school... Makes me sick. Because in a world where everyone has a perfect partner, I am alone. 

I haven't met my soul mate yet. The only clue I even have one is the crow on my arm. Honestly, I can't see myself with anyone. It doesn't help that most people avoid me at school. "The King of the Court" they call me mockingly. I have no one. I am alone. 

The crow on my arm caws angrily as if to say,

"No! I am still here! You do have a soul mate- you just haven't met them yet."

The tiny tattoo is smaller than most. It's jet black, except it seems as though someone spilled orange paint all over it, because it's wings are speckled with bright orange. It's kind of cute. I wonder what sort of person they'll be. My soul mate. To be able to put up with me, they'll have to be pretty impressive... But what if they can't stand me. What if they leave me. Just like my team did during semifinals. Every time I think of that match my head starts pounding and all I can see is the ball I tossed falling to the ground, ignored. I shudder at the memory.

~

I'm applying to Shiratorozawa. Kindaichi and Kunimi are applying to Aoba Jousai, where Oikawa-san is. At least I won't have to be on the same team as then again. I briefly wonder where Hinata's applying. Every time I think about him my arm feels all tingly and my crow feels as though it's about to fly off my arm and into the sky, and never come back. This isn't good. I think I'm dying. 

I stand in the doorway of Karasuno High school. I couldn't make Shiratorizawa. But as least I'll be where the famed Ukai coach is, I try to tell myself. I should be shocked but seeing as what happened in the last match it honestly isn't that surprising. I take a deep breathe. High school will be different. I'll be fine. I can do this. I'm different from when I was at Kitadaichi. I'll be fine. 

I open to doors and look around at the gym. A large open area smelling of air salonpas greeted me. The high ceilings, sparkling clean floors make me smile. I walk over to to a bin full of red, green and white volleyballs. I hold up a ball. I serve toss. The ball flies up at the perfect height. I lean forward and start to run. I jump up when suddenly, out of the corner of my eye I heard a very loud very rude and very familiar voice. My arm started tingling. 

"Why are you here?!"

I looked down to see him. He stood in the doorway, arm pointed out, with an expression mixed with surprise and horror. 

"Ouch"

The ball landed on my head, forgotten. 

There, standing in the doorway, figure illuminated by the sun, was Hinata. His orange hair seemed as though it was fire, lighting up the gym. The crow actually started flying up my forearm excitedly. It flew from the tip of my index finger to my shoulder back and forth repeatedly. I shoved my arm behind my back. 

"Why are you here?!"

Hinata yelIs again. I scowl. 

"You already said that dumbass."

Hinata sticks out his tongue. What a baby. It's been a while since I've seen him, and in that time it seems like he's grown a bit taller. Just a bit. He still small, much shorter than me. I smirk. 

Hinata's face contorts into a hard to read expression. He stands oddly, putting his left leg slightly behind the other. I raise my eyebrow. What is this idiot doing? Hinata points at my arm. 

"He seems kind of... Agitated."

He puts awkwardly. I look at the crow. It's actually attempting to fly off my body. Why now?! I glare at the crow, willing it to stop moving. It doesn't. 

Hinata slowly brought his left leg forward, unsure. 

"Rolling Thunder's doing the same thing."

I looked at his leg. Around it was a whirl...? No wait. It's a bird, flying around his leg faster and faster by the minute. I squint, trying to make it out. Is that a crow...? With a crown?! I slowly look up at Hinata's face. He's blushing so hard his face looks like a tomato. Without thinking, I burst out laughing. 

"What?! You wanna go?!?!"

Hinata splutters indignantly. I reply, wiping tears from my eyes,

"You named him?"

I didn't think Hinata could turn any redder, but he did. 

"Well yeah... He's always been there for me and I feel like I should at least give him a name ok?!"

He started getting defensive towards the end. 

"Well then what do you call yours?"

Hinata asks in retaliation. I shrug. It never even occurred to me to call it a name. 

I go back to watch Rolling Thunder swirl around Hinata's leg, flying faster as I approach. Before my mind could catch up, I was reaching my hand towards Hinata's and then-

In a flurry of wings Rolling Thunder flies upward, traveling across Hinata's body. I watch in astonishment as he flies up Hinata's thigh, under shirt, then comes up to his arm. He dives towards Hinata's fingers and travels onto my hand. Meanwhile, the crow stopped its pacing and also flew towards my hand. The two meet. Suddenly, there is a flash of light and a strong wind, almost like the powerful flaps of two birds comes from our clasped hand. Hinata looks up, amazed, his face lighting up. He's so cute when he smiles. Wait. Did I really just think that? I feel myself being pulled into that smile. Again, before my mind could catch up I'm leaning down and Hinata's leaning upward and-

We kiss. This is my first, and it's awkward for the both of us but at the same time it's perfect. Our lips meet and I feel like I could melt into his touch. The crows are still flying around, this time around Hinata's body, going from his arm down to Rolling Thunder's favorite- his leg. The two circle each other, and play what looks like a game of tag. They swoop back and forth as I watch mesmerized. Hinata breaks away. 

"Well er that was..."

"Yeah I um well..."

We both stare at the ground awkwardly. I try to think of something to break the silence, but Hinata does it for me. 

"Well I'm glad I finally found my soul mate! I was beginning to think I'd never find you!"

That stopped me in my tracks. My mind stopped for a second and all I could think of was

"I... Have a soul mate?"

"Yeah! What did you think the crows meant? Are you secretly stupid?"

Hinata laughs. I reply quickly,

"No I just... I didn't think I'd ever find mine either."

Hinata's smile could rival that of the sun. 

"Well, I'm glad it was you! I couldn't stop thinking about you since the match and well at first I thought we were going to be rivals but hey, I guess we're partners!!"

He looks so happy. I realize I'm also smiling like an idiot. I hide my grin with my hand. 

"Yeah. Partners."

"Well, I guess we should go hand our forms in."

Hinata says, as he steps towards the door. That's when I realize,

"Wait! HINATA BOKE!!! You still have my crow!!"

I can see my crow and Rolling Thunder curled up on Hinata's shoulder, looking very content. Hinata runs away gleefully and looks back only to say

"Catch me"

I run out the door, faster than me pounding heart, towards a new life. With the perfect partner.

**Author's Note:**

> this ended up really short whoops  
> 


End file.
